Three Simple Rules
by Wei Wuxian Yiling Patriarch
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a previous model and actor who left the entertainment industry for some personal reasons applied for the sectary post for a well known film production company owned by the famous Uchihas. Little did he know that Sasuke Uchiha is a man of rules and one must always obey the rules laid by the prestigious CEO or bear the consequences. (WARNING: Cousin Incest,Homo,Hetro)


**A/N:** _I saw a picture and it inspired me with this idea. I was feeling tired and thought about writing it to freshen up. Hope you enjoy it. It was originally going to be a one short but ugh whatever. The idea got complex in my mind and I am sure you would love it._

 _The story is unbeta's._

 **Pairing:** _NaruSasu_

* * *

 _ **Three Simple Rules**_

"You should stop doing this Sasuke." Shikamaru's voice was tired and he was biting his lips while he said that. His cancer stick dangling between his fingers.

"Old habits die hard." Sasuke's face held no emotions, not even a sneer nothing while he drew in that toxic smoke.

"You are doing this on purpose." Shikamaru was shaking his head. He felt annoyed but more than that he felt helpless.

"May be." Sasuke shrugged still not looking at Shikamaru. He was standing beside the huge glass panels in his office. The day was beautiful but Shikamaru knew that Sasuke wasn't looking at the garden nor he was interested in counting the cars or other vehicles on the road. He just always smoked standing there so he was doing just that beside after working in the same office for six years already the place nor the view held any meaning to Sasuke.

"Sasuke you are making this difficult for both of us. In fact you are just being difficult." Shikamaru said while inhaling his own cancer stick and for the first time in a while Sasuke's thin yet surprisingly rosy and plump lips curled into a bitter smile.

"It's not my fault though." Sasuke said in an indifferent tone and Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"It's not their fault either. You are involving people who have nothing to do with all of this." Shikamaru's tone didn't rise. He was speaking in that familiar relaxed tone and Sasuke took a deep inhale of the noxious smoke.

"They say yes knowing everything and then they turn their backs. They are being unprofessional." Sasuke was done with his smoke so he turned to crush the remains of his cancer stick into ash tray and Shikamaru could just sigh looking at his boss and old friend.

He had really wanted to say that it was Sasuke who was being exceptionally cruel and unprofessional but knowing the full circumstances he didn't have enough energy to try talking Sasuke out of this. He knew it was pointless yet every time it happened he would try to talk Sasuke out of it and every time his words would fall on deaf ears. A vicious cycle they were trapped in.

Shikamaru shook his head and then crushed his own cigarette in the ash tray before striding toward the door to exit his boss's office. Before he could leave he stopped and turned toward his friend and said in a lazy yet calm tone.

"You have the interview at sharp 9 tomorrow. I hope this time you would let them stay for more than one or two months." His gaze was sharp while he held his friend's tired and cold gaze.

"Let's hope for the best." He didn't smile or anything. There was no playfulness nor any sign of mirth in his unyielding gaze and Shikamaru wanted to grunt with irritation. Here goes another secretory.

* * *

Naruto looked at himself again in the large mirror wall which was adorning the waiting room area with beautiful and exotic plants. He didn't get what was the need for this whole mirror but well whatever. It was none of his concern anyways. He sighed and tapped his foot on the tiled floor not with impatience or anxiousness but with just a bit of annoyance and more of only out of habit. He was wearing a simple navy blue suit with white button up shirt and no tie. His grandma had rolled her eyes on this but he just hated ties. They made him feel so stuffed and somehow always choked him. He tapped his foot again while he looked at his reflection again. His hairs were cut short a bit too short for his mom's taste (she had made a shocked face and hadn't talked to him for two days but well) but it just gave him all the more casual feel with a bit dark shaded glasses which easily hid his stunning cerulean eyes and a nice trimmed slight stubble on his face. He looked like just any other guy on the street or like any normal office worker. Mind you the image he was going for was exactly this so he wasn't complaining at all.

Naruto looked at his Rolex to note that there were still ten minutes left until 9 and tried not to groan. He hated waiting mostly because he never had to for his previous line of work but whatever. May be this was his first lesson. He wasn't going to get any special treatment, might as well as start to get used to all of this.

Though it wasn't the first time in last thirty minutes he was wondering but he noted the lack of other interviewers and it made him a bit curious as to why he was the only one sitting there. Yeah he had been a bit taken aback by the requirements of the job but still he was surprised as to not see even a single other person beside him. Was the reputation of this company bad? Was that the reason? He shook his head on the thought. It was impossible because he had known the Uchiha name when he was working in the industry. They were knows and famous even in Australia and just to be sure he had searched a bit on his own too and this company had indeed very good reputation. Well at least Google had told that. He sighed because Google could have been wrong too. He bit the inside of his lips and noted the time again and rolled his eyes on the time. All that musing and still only five minutes have passed. Naruto sighed and leaned back.

He stared at the interior again which he had already memorized but there wasn't anything else for him to do so might as well look around again. It was a nice square room with a glass partition which was a huge mirror on both sides with nice comfortable white couches and exotic plants and well a distinct nice smell. The receptionist was sitting on the other side of the glass partition and Naruto made a face. He could have chatted with her if not for the damn partition. The girl was indeed good looking, made him wonder as to why she hadn't been recruited for entertainment business while working in such a huge entertainment firm. He smirked a bit bitterly. Like he was one to talk.

"Mister Uzumaki. You are requested inside." The woman from reception has come inside to tell him that and he gave her his charming smile. Ahhh the old habit of giving a professional yet charming smile. The woman might not be expecting this reaction so she did looked a bit taken aback before she resumed her talk now a bit more gently and less professionally, "You can go inside that door and then proceed inside toward boss's office on fifth floor. Can you go by yourself?" She asked looking at him and Naruto nodded, that pleasant smile plastered on his face.

"I might get lost but I'll just ask someone there. Thank you Miss Ten Ten." He said and the receptionist smiled a bit warily.

"…Good luck." She said shaking her head and then left.

Naruto raised his eye brow and shrugged before going through the said door. If it wasn't for him being in the entertainment business previously he would have felt awkward the way people took a double look when he strode toward the elevator. He did looked casual from face but even so he knew that his perfect body shape, the way his custom made suit was snug to his body, hugging his every curve flawlessly giving all kinds of ideas to women as to how he fit his physique was underneath that fabric and not to mention his perfect jawline and his posture. He would have felt flattered if not for the fact that he didn't wanted to grab attention but whatever. At least they couldn't see his face. Yup he felt better, no one would recognize him.

Once he was inside the elevator he felt his heart rate quickening a bit. Naruto grimaced while he played with the file in his hand. Now he was getting somewhat anxious He didn't know why but he was feeling rather strange. He looked down at his polished shoes and then frowned. May be he should have worn the tie. He heaved a sigh running his fingers through his short hairs out of habit and it felt strange to feel the short hairs instead of his messy yet silky longer curls. May be he should let his hair grow to their original length after he gets the job. He kinda missed the feel.

The elevator dinged on the next floor and a couple of people entered it. Two women and three men, the men only eyed him warily but Naruto could hear the women giggling and talking about how he would look under those clothes. He wasn't feeling that generous or he would have definitely told them about the magazine or simply told them his name to search him on internet. He knew many of his beach photos were still there but he just took a deep breath and looked away.

When elevator dinged for the fifth floor Naruto took his leave from the confinement of that closed box. He really hated elevators. They always made him feel stuffy. He didn't have much time or he would have without doubt taken the stairs. He saw the bustling office worker, talking in hushed whispers, a constant buzzing in the air, the smell of coffee, perfumes and the ringing of phones…. He smirked, He was on the floor where the boss was so of course everyone was working a bit too meticulously. Naruto shook his head, with his hands in his pan pockets Naruto looked around and easily found the door to the boss's office. A name plate of CEO and Sasuke Uchiha name under it.

Naruto took a deep breath and then knocked on the door. He hoped his boss wasn't going to be some old geezer who would whine him too much, nor a women because seriously somehow whenever he ended up working for women they somehow always wanted to manipulate him and let's say that if not for his manager he would have ended up in dirty situation more than often so yeah if it was a women he was leaving on his own. So he was more than surprised when he heard a silky low-slung, sultry enunciation yet somehow detached voice.

"Yes. Come in." Naruto took a deep shuddering breath and chided himself on how the sweat gathered on his palms. What the hell. He shook his head and then entered with a confident attitude.

The man who was working on some file looked up and Naruto took a double take. The man who was indeed Sasuke Uchiha was wearing a sleek black business suit and navy blue tie, the atramentous contrast against his ivory skin made it all the better. The midnight black hairs with one long strand on one side and more on other half of his face, The man tugged the strands behind his ear gracefully which left two longer strands on both sides now and the hairs in back spiked up nicely suited him well and that… startlingly attractive face. The man appeared almost too good looking for his own good and if Naruto wasn't standing there and had seen the guy in some picture he would be convinced that it was photo shopped and not a real person. And if that wasn't enough his boss looked at him with calm black eyes, half lidded and tranquil, with a sense of aloofness. Naruto found himself staring and he bit the inside of his cheek a bit harshly to get out of this weird spell.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" The man spoke again in that velvety smooth tone and Naruto swallowed thickly before flashing a small professional smile. The man nodded, looking at him sharply and then spoke again, those pink lips forming the words perfectly and letting them out fluidly, "Have a seat."

"Thank you…. These are the documents." Naruto took the seat and then passed the file. The man opened the file, his eyes scanning the page and then turning it with his lithe fingers. His Boss-to-be was a piece of art, Naruto mused dryly.

"Hmm… I see that you meet the requirements for the qualification _but_ …" Sasuke stopped, lingering on his last word a bit before speaking, "I hope you haven't forgotten that being qualified is only one out of three _requirements_ for the job. What about the other two?" The question was asked while Sasuke closed the file and placed his elbows on the table, his hands clasped together in front of him.

"I do think that I fulfil all requirements." Naruto wet his lips and gave a small confident extremely professional smile. His palms were getting sweaty again.

"If you say _so_." Naruto could bet he saw a flicker of amusement in that calm gaze but he might as well as have assumed it. Sasuke got up from his seat and slightly loosened his tie while moving toward another door in the office, "Follow me."

Naruto nodded and followed the man. Sasuke got inside that door and Naruto also trailed after him inside a bit tentatively and once he came inside he halted in his steps. The room was dimly lit with nice dark blue and grey paint on the walls with a kind sized fine bed pushed against the wall with nice white mattress which looked hella comfy with all those pillows. There was a dresser on the side and only one nightstand on bed side. Naruto was startled by the sound of his boss speaking in that sultry low baritone. He looked at him and was a bit shocked to see that his boss was already out of his suit's jacket and has undone his tie too.

"The second requirement…Are you single?" Naruto's breath hitched when he saw those dark eyes looking at him with all intensity.

"Y-Yeah." _Now_ he was feeling nervous. What the hell was up with his Boss, he had no idea. But Naruto had started to have a mini freak out while his Boss unbuckled his belt and placed it beside the tie and jacket.

"Strip." The word rang in the room somehow or it might only be Naruto's imagination. He opened his lips in a silent gasp while he Boss resumed his earlier speech, "I'll go prepare myself."

"T-This is… What are you talking about...? I…" Naruto's composure had shattered into pieces and Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto with same impassive gaze.

"The _third_ requirement of the job was to Bisexual for both men and women but if you are a man you should be either homosexual or bisexual. Straights could not apply." Sasuke said while he slowly untucked his shirt from his pants. Naruto's minds was becoming a muddle and he took some deep breaths to regain his ability to think.

"B-But I though... I-I thought it was for the sake of a…" Naruto groaned inwardly on the stammering but he really was shocked.

"For the sake of a discrimination free and friendly environment or something like that?" Sasuke Uchiha's tone was casual and he didn't looked startled by his reaction at all, It almost looked like he was used to this. "No. It's no such thing. The reason behind the odd requirements for my sectary are for the sake of this side job."

Sasuke was out of his pristine white shirt and Naruto's gaze unconsciously swept across the beautifully defined, lean yet muscular torso of his Boss. His eyes lingered on seemingly soft pale expanse of skin but he quickly snapped himself and looked at his Boss's face who looked utterly uninterested.

"I have to say I'm not getting it." Naruto dabbed his tongue over his lips and Sasuke Uchiha closed his eyes which Naruto thought was annoyance.

"Aside from working for me we will be having sex too when I say." Naruto's eyes widened to a friction and his arms hung loosely on his side. "You can leave if you want to." Sasuke said and looked at him casually leaning against the door frame of bathroom. His gaze was intense and he looked at him knowingly.

Naruto's fist clenched and his jaw hardened. He was being given a choice of take it or leave. Naruto took a deep breath to calm his senses and tried to analyze this bizarre proposition. What the hell was that man thinking? Naruto bit his lips and stared at the man's face. He was deviously handsome and filthy rich so it wasn't like he would have any problem in hooking up, then why with his own sectary? And even if Naruto said yes he wasn't bisexual. Yes ha had fucked both men and women but key phrase: He was the one fucking and imagining a women's body while doing it had become a habit while he was in industry.

"So?" His boss drawled and Naruto who was lost in his thoughts met those smoldering eyes.

Why would this man do something like this? Was this the reason that he was the only one interviewing? But he hadn't heard or saw a single scandal regarding these strange circumstances. What was going on? Nevertheless the man was hot, hotter than many women and Naruto could imagine people dying to sleep with this man for once. He was going to get paid for both of his jobs. Yes, the second part was indeed odd and it felt like prostitution but his interest had piqued. Naruto bit the inside of his cheek while slowly reaching on the decision. No matter what the circumstances were or whatever the reason was behind these arrangements, he was curious…

"If you are not against me doing you then yes but in the other case…" Naruto had successfully recovered himself from his shock and now gave a blinding and his most charismatic smile to the man. He knew that now he was the one giving a choice to the man and it made him feel a bit better about the situation. Not to mention it would be such a shame if he had to walk out of here.

"Hn… I hope you are good then." The words were thrown his way with amusement while the man slowly made his way inside the bathroom.

Naruto was left gaping again, of course he didn't showed it but he was curious and confused. It felt as if the man had no reluctance and no preference. Like he didn't care as long as it felt good. He shook his head and took a look at the closed door and then inhaled deeply. He quickly took of his suit jacket and then took off the rest of his clothes too. He stopped when it was only his boxers on his now nude body. He shivered a bit when the cold air hit his bare skin and sighed. He had no idea what he was getting himself into but at least it seemed fun with a high pay and he get to fuck his hot Boss. So yeah apparently it was a win-win situation.

When he heard the light footsteps he wasn't that startled and fluidly turned toward the source of the soft sound, only to see Uchiha Sasuke completely nude and approaching the night stand. When Sasuke bent down to get the lube and condoms Naruto felt his body tingle with the wave of sudden arousal and the muscled in his stomach clenched with anticipation. Of course Sasuke didn't lingered longer than necessary in that position but it was enough for Naruto to have a look at the glistering lube and it did things to him thinking how those nimble, artistic fingers had prepared himself.

"Here" He was given both the lube and condom and Naruto took it from Sasuke. Before he could say more Sasuke spoke again, "As for the rules. It's just for today that we are talking because I am explaining all of this to you but after this there would be no more talking. There will be no kissing involved only fucking and that's it. Do you agree Mr. Uzumaki?" Sasuke spoke the words in that silky smooth yet someway professional tone. Naruto again felt the flash of lust in those dark, half lidded eyes but just like before it was gone before he could catch it fully. Naruto bit the inside of his cheeks to stay calm and composed but seriously looking at that man's somehow flawless chest was exciting him to no extent.

"I understand." He said the words as calmly as he could and Sasuke nodded before turning back and climbing on the bed gracefully like a feline, on all fours. He then lowered his body with only his ass up in the air and his legs spread.

That was all the signal he got from the man. He wet his lips before taking off his boxers and sauntering toward the bed. He was already half aroused and looking at those spread milky legs and the glistering hole all lubed up was enough to make him hard in few strokes. There was an awkward silence in the room while Naruto stroked himself and took the condom out before rolling it on his hardened cock. He took the lube and applied a generous amount on his cock. He was going to stroke his Boss's tempting thighs and apply more lube on the hole but he stopped.

The rules were for the sake of creating a barrier, for the sake of minimum intimacy during such a ludicrously intimate act but if that's what this man wanted then that's what he was going to do. Though he did felt like a prostitute but he shook his head to clear the useless thoughts from it and a bit tentatively he reached out to grip those firm hips. He felt annoyed with himself and with his Boss too. It was such a stupid and outrageous situation that he wanted to slap himself for saying yes. But looking at the body in front of him, spread and prepared to take him made all the rational thought flee from his mind.

Sasuke didn't rejected his touch, a bit too relaxed and Naruto swallowed thickly before slowly slithering his hands toward the Sasuke's slightly spread apart ass cheeks. Naruto felt anxious, like he was walking on egg shells, not knowing what was the limit he could touch and that was when Sasuke shuffled a bit, speaking and startling Naruto.

"Do it already. I don't have all day. You are going to fuck me so of course you will be touching there. Stop acting like an immature. It's turning me off." Naruto felt flustered and annoyed on the comment but didn't say anything.

This time with much more confidence Naruto let his fingers run along the firm hips and then stroked the well-shaped and firm ass. He gripped the pale flesh and then placed the tip of his erection on the lubricated entrance and started to push inside that tight heat. Naruto gritted his teeth and his grip hardened on his Boss's hips. He could hear the shallow intake of air from his Boss whose hands were fisting the silk sheets, trying to stay relaxed.

In a painstakingly slow pace Naruto kept on pushing his length further and further inside until Sasuke's ass was firmly pressed against his pelvic with his whole length fully sheathed inside Sasuke's hole. The delicious and way too tight warmth which made him wonder on how often his Boss bottomed but that was for a second. Because his Boss hadn't given him much time to muse by rolling his hips against Naruto and Naruto took a shaky breath.

"Move…" Sasuke voice was breathy and sensual and it made Naruto's cock twitch inside that heat. He was going to be patient but if that's what his Boss wanted and that would be what he was going to get.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's waistline before giving a shallow thrust by partially pulling back and then thrusting back inside which Sasuke met with his own hips pushing back and Naruto was sure that if he tried to set a slow pace the man might kick him in the groin so this time he drew almost all the way out before ramming his length fully inside the welcoming heat. Sasuke's body tensed and he took deep shuddering breaths but still met the thrust with his own hips and Naruto smirked before he leaned forward over him, his fingers digging into Sasuke's waistline and he started thrusting his hips.

One of his hand reached out to Sasuke's hardened cock and he started to stroke him while he tried to find that bundle of nerves that would totally undone this unyielding and cold man. Sasuke only grunted while Naruto kept on thrusting on different angels while stroking his length. It was when Sasuke's body tensed and a deep throaty moan left those lips and Naruto smirked smugly, _'found it!'_

From that moment on Naruto's roughened and without hesitation he started to thrust hard right on that spot which made his Boss gasp louder and let those throaty moans out. He snapped his hips, flesh slapping against the flesh with producing a dirty nose in the room along with their groans of pleasure. Naruto could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach and his thrusts became more erratic, desperate and harder while he roughly pumped his Boss's erection in his hand, snapping his hips and fucking hard and fast to reach the completion.

Naruto's felt the cock in his hands twitching uncontrollably before he heard a loud moan and soon Sasuke's body was shuddering in the fir of his orgasm and Naruto bit his lips when Sasuke's inside twitched and tightened. While Sasuke came into his hand and while he kept on stroking his Boss Naruto snapped his hips some more times before he was Cumming too. Once he rode his orgasm, grunting he slowly slid out of the twitching hole and then took of the condom to throw it away.

His Boss had rolled on his side and was trying to calm his breathing. Naruto's caught a glimpse of the blissful expression and his cock twitched. He would have gone for another round with some foreplay if it wasn't for the fact that the man wasn't his partner but his employer.

"So..?" He asked, standing on the foot of the bed and his Boss looked up at him.

"You are hired. Go take a bath and you can join from tomorrow." After saying the words in a hoarse voice the man sighed and Naruto took this as a sign to take his leave. Man! This was awkward.

He quickly gathered his clothed and stepped inside the surprisingly spacious bathroom. While taking the bath Naruto again thought on the bizarreness situation. If the word got out this could turn into an ugly situation yet he knew that this wouldn't happen. First no one was stupid enough to throw away such an awesome career then getting to fuck such a hot gut was also a bonus. In the industry there were many this sort of relationship. Of course they were between actresses or actors with producers or directors, some sectaries also gave the sexual pleasure to their Bosses of course let it be the entertainment industry or the simple jobs yet still encountering it was baffling. Naruto sighed while he stepped out of the shower and quickly dressed up smirking.

At least he got the job right? And if he kept following the simple rules what could possibly go wrong?

 **TBC...**


End file.
